


Defending

by Jiri (badwolfparadox)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfparadox/pseuds/Jiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a imagineyourotp post on Tumblr - Person A scraping their knees and bleeding (child!Riko) and person B swooping in to save the day and applying first aid (child!Midorima) and person A giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending

It was cold.

Midorima pulled his scarf closer to his face as he exited the pharmacy, clutching the small white paper bag for dear life. His grandparents gave him a very important job. He had to go and pick up their medicine while they prepared lunch. It was a simple enough job but for a six year old, it was a huge thing. Especially since he was doing it by himself. But that wasn’t what made him worried. He looked back inside the pharmacy, checking the clock. It was almost twelve. Maybe he could make it in time. Maybe he wouldn’t run into them. He put the paper bag into his bookbag and started walking. But he stopped in his tracks.

They appeared right in front of him, grinning menacingly. They were a bunch of older boys who lived near him. They were a bunch of bullies. He had been hoping to avoid them but that didn’t look to be the case this time. “Lookie what we have here! Four eyes on a shopping trip~” Didn’t the fortune telling program say something about good luck today for Cancers when unexpected? His grandma even gave him a lucky item to hold onto during his trip, a teddy bear wearing a basketball jersey. It stuck out of his bag. An easy target.

“Ohhh is this your teddy bear?” They took it away from him and tossed it around to each other.

“G-give it back!” He tried to stand up for himself, “That’s my lucky item!”

They laughed at him “Should we take your glasses instead, Four Eyes?” He tried to grab the bear but was pushed down to the ground, “Oi, you know what happens when you try to fight us, don’t you Four Eyes?”

Midorima shut his eyes in preparation for pain. But it didn’t come. All he heard was a couple of thuds and cursing. He peeked one eye open and opened both of them in shock at the sight in front of him. The boys were on the ground, groaning and bruised. He looked up to look for the cause, only to see that girl from his school. The popular tough brown haired girl. Riko. She stepped over the groaning boys to reach him, offering a hand to him. “They won’t be bothering you any more.” She said with a bright smile.

“You…” He took her hand, getting up from the ground, “…Um, thank you ”

“No problem!” She dusted him off, “Oh no worries, when I beat them up, I was wearing my hood. So I just looked like a boy so they won’t tease you for getting saved by a girl from their class. Let me know if they give you any more problems. Oh wait! Here, this is yours right? It’s cute~”

He blinked at her as she held out his teddy bear to him, “Why did you help me?”

She raised an eyebrow at him before laughing, “Easy! You’re my best friend now, Mido-kun. Didn’t I say that after you patched me up? It’s what friends do for each other. We protect each other. Now take your bear.”

He looked at her, then the bear then back at her. “You can keep it.”

“What?! Isn’t this one of your, what do you call it, lucky items? You sure I can have it?”

“I was told my luck would come in unexpectedly and it did. So I don’t need it.”

She smiled, hugging the bear, “I’ll take it as my reward then. Thank you, Mido-kun”

He looked away from her. Her smiling face was just a bit too much to handle right now. But her hand slipped into his and gripped tightly. He blinked at her as she offered to walk with him. He blamed his flushed face on the cold and nothing to do with the strange girl’s gesture. But it did feel nice. He hoped they could stay like this. Her being his only friend in the world. Wouldn’t that be nice?


End file.
